


In Those Green Eyes

by moonridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonridge/pseuds/moonridge
Summary: Because it matches Harry's eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	In Those Green Eyes

Draco didn’t like green until his first year at Hogwarts. Light green, dark green, mint green or even Christmas tree green. He just didn’t like the color green. 

When he ran into Potter for the first time he had only noticed the black hair and scar. When he saw him the second time it was in transfiguration. The morning light made the green behind the glasses stand out. He changed his bedsheets to green when he got home. 

It wasn't until second year that Draco saw Potter’s eyes better. Bright and deep, green with a hint of gold, glaring at him from behind the mess of black hair and those glasses that kept slipping off his nose. When he got home he refused to wear any cloaks that weren't green. 

Third year came and went. Potter grew a couple inches over the summer. Hair which had been short now fell into his eyes. Green eyes standing out against that midnight black hair. He changed his drapes to green over the summer. 

Fourth year came. The year had dragons and merfolk and Potter’s eyes had gotten even greener. Eyes that smiled now despite what he had been thrown into. Laughter and happiness shining until they weren't. A green that made him want to smile too, something to hold on to. No matter what happened he wanted to remember that green. He changed his wallpaper to green, but not the colors of Slytherin. Not that green. 

Fifth year came and went. Potter looked tired now. His eyes no longer smiling. His hand covered in bandages. They lightened over the year. Until the end where they were void of emotion. Draco wanted to change that. Wanted to fix that. That summer he wrote DA behind his headboard. He wouldn't be his father.

Sixth year came too fast and ended too slowly. Potter was following him. He could see those green eyes from down the hall. From around the corner. Across the great hall. He feared the day those green eyes would be full of hate. That summer when the dark lord came he carved HP + DM right next to DA. A wish, a hope. 

Seventh year he didn't see Potter. Not until the end. Not until he was in his home. He escaped until he didn't. He saw him in Hagrid’s arms. He wanted to scream. Then those green eyes looking up at him, his wand in those scared hands he always imagined holding. That summer he wrote to Harry. Thank you he said. His bedroom was mostly green, and gold and even some red. 

They were twenty-two now and Harry had his head on his shoulder, and was fast asleep. Even though his eyes were closed Draco knew what color they were. Had memorized their green depths. His favorite color was green now. But not just any green. Only Harry’s green.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have posted on here. I wrote this on my tumblr but decided to put this on here just to try something new. I do have another draco/harry fic in progress that I hope to have up soon. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Add me on tumblr:  
> https://dearhogwarts.tumblr.com


End file.
